Marmalade Hell
by magickmarmalade
Summary: CO WRITTEN WITH: Veggie-Babu-chan -- What if Yuu never went to NY? What if Na-chan was out of the picture? What if a lot of things didn't occur in the series? And Suzu and Kei are STILL tryin to break up Miki & Yuu?! *short chapters* Please R&R! ^_^!!
1. The Tickets -- 'Yuu! GET YOUR CLOTHES ON...

hi! this story was written by me (Ju) and my bestest oneesama, oneesama! (nina de majia) i (ju - who's typing this up from out notebook) am a big meiko/miwa-san coupling fan; and we BOTH *HATE* Suzu (& jinny!) so there's definite bashing hehe.. this is what would've happened had Yuu DECLINED going to NY.. that means.. no NY peoples (yay) and NO Michael (eh-- kinda yay). Sometimes this story will be serious, and most of the time complete NONSENSE.. it was not written and intended to be published or some kind of glorious fic of all time. just pure.. fun.. and we're still working on it. please read & review! ^_^!!   
  
(( )) = author notes ^^  
  
p.s: WE DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS -- if only... ~Ju & Nee-chan  
  
MARMALADE HELL  
Chapter 1  
The Tickets  
"Yuu! Get your clothes on!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I really appreciate the offer, but--" Yuu said, nervously sitting across from Suzu-chan's father.  
"Yuu-kun.. are you saying you aren't going to study abroad?" he replied in shock.  
"Yes, sir, I am.."  
Suzu stood in the doorway, watching her father and crush talk.  
'It's MIKI-SAN, isn't it?! He wont leave HER!' Suzu thought in anger.  
Suzu's father shifted in his seat.  
"Well, Yuu-kun, the offer is still up in the air.. think about this."  
Yuu nodded, and headed for the door.  
"YUUUU!" Suzu cried.  
"Yuu-sensei!" Yuu corrected the young model.  
"Miki-san doesn't appreciate your love of architecture, does she? Don't spoil your dreams because of HER!"  
Yuu simply smiled and left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Matsuura-kun gave up going to NEW YORK?!" Meiko gasped, clutching the exchange notebook.  
"Yeah.. he won't tell me WHY though.." Miki sighed, leaning back in her chair.  
Suddenly... Arimi popped outta nowhere!  
"Ask him using my jet memo!" she chirped.  
"Or the robot message-thing!" Meiko chimed in. ((at least there's no need for the dialer in this story.. poor Miki's so underestimated -Ju))  
"Th-that's alright.. he'll tell me when the time's right.." Miki said.  
"Hi!" Miwa-san said. ((Oneesama and I do not feel right calling Miwa-san 'Satoshi'.. do you? lol))  
"Miwa-san! You graduated!" Miki said, astounded.  
"True, but it's my day off and I just HAPPENED to be by my FAVORITE library.." he winked at Meiko.  
"Why not go back to your STUDIES then?!" Meiko snapped.  
Miki sweatedropped and leaned over. "Meiko.. he KNOWS you love him now, you don't hafta be mean anymore!" she whispered.  
Meiko reddened and jumped up, "I.. I need to read!" she announced and dashed off towards the library.  
Arimi sighed. "I should just transfer schools.."  
"Yeah.. aren't you missing class?" Miki asked.  
Arimi tossed an envelope onto Miki's lap, winked, and dashed away. Miki opened the envelope to revel *6* tickets to "SUPER BEACH FESTIVAL!". Miwa-san scooped up two.  
"For Meiko and I!" he said and ran off.  
Miki looked at the four tickets she held. "I wonder why Arimi-san didn't take on for Ginta and herself.. unless.. she did.."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kei-kun, no! Just.. SERVE the ice cream!" Miki yelled.  
Kei sighed, and then spotted the four tickets in her pocket. He gingerly walked by and swiped them, without her noticing ((damn he's good! - Ju)) ((^^ kei-kun RULES! - nee-chan))  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Long day at Bobson's, Miki-chan?" Chiyako asked when Miki walked in, removing her shoes.  
Miki nodded.  
"Not as long as Yuu's day at Junk Jungle!" she stated with a smile, "he fell right asleep upstairs!"  
Miki walked upstairs and slowly looking to Yuu's room. She gasped at what she saw... Inside the room, Yuu was sleeping peacefully. Sitting at his desk, however, was SUZU-CHAN! She was looking at a bunch of photos of Miki and Yuu together, and her face was red from anger and jealousy.  
"Suzu-chan!! What're you doing here?!" Miki yelled as quietly as possible, without waking up Yuu.  
The young blonde jumped a bit and dropped the photo she was gripping.  
"Mi-Miki-san!" she gasped.  
"What are you doing here?!" the red head repeated.  
"I was just comming over to.. um.. ask Yuu to help me find something.. find something on the.. the computer!" Suzu ((the bitch - neechan)) lied.  
"We don't HAVE A COMPUTER!!" Miki shouted, she quickly covered her mouth.. "..umm.. oops.."  
Yuu jumped out of bed, startled. "Miki?! SUZU-CHAN?!? What're you DOING here?!"  
Suzu blushed furiously. "Umm.. Yuuu..."  
"YUU!" Miki blushed a deeper crimson, mostly at the anger of Suzu-chan being there at that inopportune time. "Yuu! GET YOUR CLOTHES ON!"  
Suzu's virgin eyes widened.  
Miki ran over to cover them as Yuu covered himself.  
"SUZU!" Yuu yelped. Suzu giggled and began to walk to the door.   
"See you at the BEACH this weekend, Miki-san!" Suzu said, stuck her tongue out, and skipped away.  
"What're you doing this weekend at the beach?" Yuu asked.  
Miki, still red, replied. "Arimi-san gave us and Meiko, Miwa-san, herself and Ginta tickets to go to the beach.. and somehow she gave me 4.. but now I only have 2! One for me.. and one for you!"  
"Well, that was nice of Arimi, suprisingly," Yuu stated.  
"So are we going?"  
"Of course we are!" he smiled, "..sooo.. are you SURE you want me to put my clothes back on?"  
Miki blushed. "YUU NO HENTAI!!!" she yelped, and ran out of the room.  
"Well.." Yuu said to himself, shrugging, "..it was worth it to ask!"  
  
  
R&R minna-sama! Arigatou gozaiimasu!!!! ^_^ 


	2. A Blonde's Plan -- 'MMMM.. YUUUU!'

yay the next installment of nonsense! as of now (me typing this up - 4/8/02) we are already on chapter 10 of this insane series.. so please R&R so I can actually post em.. if I get no reviews, I wont post em! ^^;; Well, enjoy!! (crazyness)  
  
(( )) = author notes ^^  
  
MARMALADE HELL  
Chapter 2  
A Blonde's Plan  
"MMMM.. YUUUU!"  
  
"Thank you SO MUCH, Kei!" Suzu squealed.  
Kei grimmaced. "Kei-KUN!" he muttered.  
"Hehe!"  
"Yeah, whatever, just keep YUU away from MIKI, ok?"  
"Ok!" Suzu squealed.  
"We'll go together on Saturday then.."  
"Hehe!"  
Kei sweatdropped.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miki was furiously writing in her & Meiko's exchange diary....  
  
'Yuu's so.. so BIG!!!' she wrote, blushing as she etched the last symbol on the page.  
  
"I.. I saw IT.." she said to herself.  
"Saw what?" Rumi asked, walking in.  
"Ahh!! MAMA!"  
"Saw what?"  
"The-- the.. the sign!"  
"The sign?"  
"A-and.. it opened up my eyes.."  
"Oh."  
"I saw the sign!"  
"Yes, dear, you said that.."  
"H-hai.."  
"Well, dinner's ready.."  
Miki nodded and was once again alone in the room. She sighed and pushed the button on the robot.   
"MMM YUUUUU!!!!!" Miki's voice moaned from the small robot. It was from when they were making out the other night..  
"IT MUST'VE RECORDED!!!" she gasped. The robot kept repeating the blissful line. Miki shrieked. It didn't stop. She shoved it under her pillow.  
"STUPID THING MUST BE BROKEN! SHUT UP!!!!!" she screamed just as Yuu burst in..  
("MMMM YUUU!!!!") "Miki... is that..?"  
Miki blushed. "THE ROBOT!" she flung it against the wall and it broke into several pieces.  
Yuu blinked and then smiled. "Dinner."  
Miki nodded and ran downstairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Miwa-san.."  
"Call me Satoshi, Meiko.."  
"And call ME Akizuki.."  
"But we LOVE eachother.."  
"SHUT UP!" Meiko smacked him with a book. Her angry voice echoes through the old, nearly empty library.  
"Alright.." he said, a hurt look on his face, "..see you this weekend then."  
Meiko nodded as he walked away. Meiko's eyes filled with tears as she sank to her knees.  
"Namura-sensei..." she sobbed. She wasn't quite over him yet. ((grrrrrr! -Ju))  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh shit.." Arimi sighed.  
"What?" Ginta asked.  
"I gave Miki 2 extra tickets!"  
"Oh well.."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right.."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, Miki-chan? Can you pass the salt please?" Chiyako asked.  
"Sure," the red head replied, passing her second mother the salt. Suddenly, she felt a hand going up her thigh. She turned to see Yuu looking perfectly innocent. The thing that made this innocent act crumble was that it was HIS hand still riding up her skirt!  
"Miki.. didn't you want me to help you study?" Yuu announced.  
"Umm.. h-hai, "she replied, trying not to act so nervous.  
"May we be excused?" he questioned.   
"Hai!" all four of their parents replied.  
As soon as they got to Miki's room, Yuu locked the door and the two began to make out.  
"MMMM.. YUUU!!!" Miki moaned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Suzu-chan sat in Yuu's room ((stalker extraordinaire!! - Ju)) again, listening in disgust as in the next room, Miki and Yuu made out passionately.  
"I'M the MODEL! Why can't he choose ME?!" Suzu whimpered to herself. The moaning died down and she gathered up the photos and jumped out the window.. Yuu then walked into the room and laid down on the bed.  
"I think it could happen... IT could happen.. at the beach.." he whispered.  
Suzu-chan picked leaves out of her hair. "Yes, Yuu, IT WILL happen.." she whispered and walked away.  
  
  
R&R minna-sama! Arigatou ^_^ 


	3. Beach House Love -- 'I'm... not a virgin...

(( )) = author notes   
  
please enjoy this installment of crazy MARMALADE HELL! R&R! ONEGAI ^_^   
  
~Ju & Nee-chan  
  
p.s: Oneechan has made a new fanfiction.net name, it ish: Veggie-Babu-chan ^_^  
  
  
MARMALADE HELL  
Chapter 3:  
Beach House Love  
"I'm... not a virgin.."  
  
"MIIIIIKIII-CHAAAAAAN!" Chiyako called from downstairs.  
"I'm COMMING!" Miki yelled back, grabbed her beach bag, and ran downstairs.  
"Arimi-san, Ginta, Meiko-chan, Miwa-san and Yuu-kun are already in the car!" Jin said, pulling at one of his daughter's pigtail braids.  
"Ah! Ja ne, minna!" she yelled and ran to the van. Miwa-san was driving (it was his van, afterall) with Meiko in the passenger seat. Arimi and Ginta were snuggling in the middle seats, and Miki sat down beside Yuu in the backseat.  
"An entire WEEKEND.. just US and the beach! Think about it, Miki.." Yuu purred in her ear.  
"I know.. so romantic!" Miki cooed.  
"MIWA! WATCH OUT!" Meiko shrieked from the front seat. He swirved to avoid running over a squirrel. Everyone screamed as the van almost flipped, but righted itself in the nick of time. Miki was grasping onto Yuu for dear life.  
"Shh.." he whispered in a soothing voice.  
"IS EVERYONE OK?!" Miwa-san yelled. Everyone nodded, still in shock.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Damn!" Kei cursed, driving VERY slowly behind the van (in a white 2-door).  
"Did you WANT it to flip ober?!" Suzu yelled from the backseat.  
"Only on Yuu.."  
"BAKA! Miki-san is on that side, TOO! And you CAN'T hurt Yuu, baka!!"  
"Right.." Kei sighed and continued to follow the van slowly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We're HEREEEEEEE!!!" Arimi announced. Everyone gasped in amazement at the sparkling ocean and sandy beach. The sign said in large letters "WELCOME TO TOKYO SUN BEACH!"  
"The beach house we're in is that big one there.. Four rooms. Two to a room! Couples, obviously.." Gintai explained. Everyone giggled and made their way to and inside the humongou beach house.  
"The rooms are scattered and sound proof.." Arimi added, and winked. Meiko and Miki blushed furiously.  
"So.. let's go pick our room!" Miwa-san said, wrapping an arm around Meiko. They walked off. When everyone was settled, Miki laid on the bed. There was only ONE bed.  
"If there are only three couples.. then why is there a fourth room..?" Miki said. Yuu crawled up next to her.  
"I.." he began. He was interrupted by two people who suddenly burst into the room.  
"KEI-KUN!" Miki gasped.  
"SUZU-CHAN?!" Yuu yelped.  
"Good to see you AT LEAST have your CLOTHES on!" Suzu snapped.  
Miki smiled. "It's good to see you're both happy and in a relationship!" Miki yelled, pushing them out of the room. She shut and locked the door behind her.  
Suzu fumed. "NOW WE JUST GO BACK TO OUR ROOM?! *YOU'RE* SLEEPING ON THE *FLOOR*!!!!!" she screamed.  
"WITH PLEASURE!" Kei yelled back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Speaking of pleasure.....  
"Ginta.. I'm not sure.."  
"MM.. you know you wanna.."  
"Ginta, I..."  
"I love you."  
"Ginta I'm.. I'm.."  
"You're what?" Ginta sat up.  
"I'm... not a virgin.." ((well we ALL knew THAT! - ju & nee-chan))  
"O-oh.." Ginta laid back down.  
"I don't want to make you look dumb.."  
'DAMN! An EXPERIENCED woman!' Ginta thought. Then he shook his head and smiled.  
"Teach me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"VOLLEY IT OVER HERE!!" Arimi yelled.  
"Here!" Meiko called.  
"GO!" Yuu yelled serving the ball over the net.  
"Nice one, Yuu!" Ginta and Miwa-san yelled.  
Suzu-chan and Kei watched from their spot on the beach as the couples played boy vs. girl volleyball.  
"Why dont you just ASK to play?" Suzu snapped at Kei's look-of-longing.  
"Why don't YOU?" Kei countered. Suzu folded her arms in anger and continued to watch the game.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"GINTA! BAKA! I said I'D get the ball!" Yuu stated, rubbing his head.  
"IIE! I said I'D get it!" he countered, rubbing his own head.  
"Oh stop being sore losers!" Arimi scolded.  
"Yeah, we won, you lost.. end of STORY!" Miki agreed, then stuck her tongue out; "...STICK TO TENNIS, GINTA!"  
Ginta fumed. "NANI!?!?"  
"What are we doing for dinner?" Meiko questioned.  
"This nice cafe-kinda place on the board walk.." Miwa-san stated, "..it's VERY romantic!"  
"Then let's get ready, minna!" Suzu beamed. 'A romantic cafe.. with Yuu! How.... ROMANTIC!' she thought happily.  
The four (three really) couples went to get ready in their rooms...  
  
R&R Minna-sama! ^_^! 


	4. Romantic Cafe -- 'I'M JUST YOUR SEX SLAV...

yet another disturbing installment! please R&R minna-sama! ^_^!!!! We dont own anyone mwahah blah blah ~Ju & Nee-chan Real Story Notebook update: We have begun chapter 15 as of today. 4-19-02  
  
-*WE NEED MORE REVIEWS ONEGAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!  
  
MARMALADE HELL  
Chapter 4  
Romantic Cafe  
"I'M JUST YOUR SEX SLAVE!"  
  
The group decided not to take the van, since the cafe was just a 15 minute walk. The guys all wore black tuxedos, except for Kei, who wore a white one. Miki wore a pink dress printed with cherry blossoms that dangled at her knees. Arimi wore a spaghetti-strapped blue top & a black miniskirt. Suzu wore a yellow sundress down to her knees with large flowers on it. Meiko wore an elegant but casual purple dress that went down to her ankles.  
"Konbanwa, party of 8.." Miwa-san told the waiter.  
"Follow me, please.." the young, about their age (not Suzu) age, brunette guy said. Once they were settled, the waiter asked them if they'd like anything to drink. All of them got soda, except for Kei-kun, who asked for water ((Is Kei-kun too GOOD for soda, Oneesama?! -Ju)).  
When the appetizers came, as when the REAL trouble began..  
"I REALLY love your dress, Miss..." the waiter stated to Meiko, with a smile.  
"A-arigatou.." Meiko blushed.  
"Are you hitting on my girlfriend?" Miwa-san snapped.  
"I'm NOT your GIRLFRIEND!" Meiko yelled.  
"I'M JUST YOUR SEX SLAVE!" he shouted back, hurt.  
"Sir, PLEASE calm DOWN--" the waiter urged.  
"SHUT UP!" Miwa screamed back.  
"Sex slave..?" everyone questioned.  
Meiko blushed. "'Sex slave' is a little extreme.." she muttered ((A LITTLE?! -nee-chan)).  
"Meiko-san! You're not a virgin?!" Arimi exclaimed, out of earshot of Miwa-san and the waiter.  
By now the group of teens had the attention of the WHOLE cafe! Meiko blushed even more.  
"It's not like YOU'RE not!" Gitna murmured.  
"NANI?!" Yuu, Miki, and Suzu exclaimed.  
"GINTA-BAKA! Just because I told YOU doesn't mean you can tell the whole FUCKING world!" Arimi shouted.  
Yuu covered Suzu's ears. "HELLO!?! *CHILDREN*!"  
"Oh please, Yuu! I've SEEN worse.. well.. it wasn't THAT bad.." Suzu smirked.  
"SUZU-CHAN!!" Miki and Yuu shouted.  
Kei sighed. "I have no idea what's going on."  
Miwa-san and the waiter were on the verge of a fist fight. Yuu was covering Suzu's ears, Miki was red, Meiko was covering her red face, Arimi was screaming at Ginta, and Kei was slowly stirring his ice water.  
"I'M LEAVING!" Arimi shouted and dashed out. Ginta ran out after her.  
"ARIMIIIII!!!!!!"  
Meiko laid her head on the table and began to cry. The waiter ran off to get security.  
"Oi! Meiko!" Miwa-san cried, rushing to her side.  
"Is- is THAT all you see me as..? I'm still getting over Sensei and STILL you took ADVANTAGE!" Meiko sobbed.  
"I.. I thought you wanted to.. Meiko.. I LOVE YOU! Take the time you need to get over him.. I'll be.. waiting.. like always.." he said gently, and walked out. Meiko watched him as he headed towards the door.  
"MATTEI!!" she cried, jumping from her seat. She wrapped her arms around him and they left together. Yuu turned away from Suzu.  
"Miki.. let's go for a walk, ok?" he asked. Miki nodded and they walked out.  
"What the hell just happened?" Kei asked.  
"I dunno.. hehe!" Suzu squealed.  
Kei sweatdropped.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Well THAT was a romantic night.." Yuu said, plopping down on a bench overlooking the ocean. Miki sat beside him and snuggled up.  
"I hope Meiko's OK.." Miki whispered.  
"Satoshi's a good guy.. she'll stick with him.."  
"We should go back to Romantic Cafe again one day. Just the two of us.."  
Yuu nodded. "Maybe we will.."  
  
  
R&R MINNA!! ARIGATOU! ^_^  
  
Ju: Ne, oneesama, allison, doesn't this look like MUCH MORE in the actual notebook? It looks SO SHORT typed up LOL. Just a thought. *poof* 


	5. The 2nd Plan -- 'We tried that, too.. lo...

again, we do not own anybody =D ((but i'd LIKE to own KEI .. hehe.. - nee-chan)) ^_^;; well.. PLEEEEEASE R&R!!!!! We work hardddd at this story and, well, I feel like I'm typin it up for my own health (maybe i am... hmm..). alright, here's the nextttt installment!!!! R&RRRRR!!!!!!  
  
(( )) = author notes  
* * = Arimi & Ginta's JET MEMO words  
  
MARMALADE HELL  
The 2nd Plan  
"We tried that, too.. look how WE ended up!"  
  
*You know I'm really, REALY sorry, right?!* went across the jet memo  
Arimi had to smile, slightly. She wrote back. Then she turned over in the bed and gave it back to Ginta.. who was PRETENDING to read. Ginta put his unread book down as Arimi rolled back over.  
*I know, but it's gonna take a while for me to forgive you! ^.^ You have a LOT of sucking up to do!*   
Ginta sat starting at the small words for a moment. Then he replied, and gave it back to Arimi. She hit the read button.  
*Then let me start now.*  
Arimi smirked, she typed in two letters and handed it back.  
*OK.*  
  
--------------------  
  
"Ohayo minna!" Miki greeted as she and Yuu entered the living room. Arimi and Ginta were snuggling on the couch.  
"They're back to normal!" Miki said and walked into the kitchen with Yuu. Kei and Suzu were arguing on their way down the stairs.  
"We'll NEVER break 'em up at THIS rate!" Kei snapped.  
"I HATE YOU! They'll GET jealous! Just you WAIT!" Suzu yelled.  
Arimi and Gintao stopped them. "Are you two doing what I THINK you're doing?" Arimi sneered.  
"N-no.." Suzu squeaked.  
"It won't work.." Ginta said.  
"How do YOU know?" Kei snapped.  
"We tried that, too.. look how WE ended up!" Arimi said, wrapping her arms around Ginta. Kei and Suzu gasped.  
"EWWW... US?! NO WAY!!" they screamed in disgusted unison.  
  
-----------------  
  
Everyone seemed to be un-mad at eachother so they all went to the beach. (Kei & Suzu trailed behind, fighting.)  
"Lover's quarrel?!" Miki called to them from over her shoulder.  
"GROSSE!" they yelled back. Arimi giggled. Miki shrieked.  
"MIKI!!" Yuu cried.  
"MIKI!!!" Kei cried. They both rushed to her side.  
"I.. I cut my foot on this shell, that's all.." she said, clutching her foot. Suzu fumed and began flailing her arms around while screaming.  
"A CRAB PINCHED ME!" she cried (faking it). Nobody even looked at her. Suzu ran off to the lifeguard, slipped him some yen ((hehe -ju)) and giggled.  
"Drift out into the undertoe Miki-san... MWAHAHAHAH!!!" she cackled to herself. Families around her looked and sweatdropped.  
  
-------------------  
  
"MIKI!! Dontcha think you're out a little far?!" Meiko called from the shore. Miki was by herself, doing laps.  
"I'M FIIIIINE!!!" she yelled back. A giant wave suddenly pulled her under. She kicked her legs in panic, the seaweed tangled around her ankle, and the water was way over her head. The others continued to play volleyball. The lifeguards saw, but were paid by Suzu to say and do nothing.  
"Oy-- where's Miki?!" Yuu said after a minute.  
"MIKI?!" Ginta screamed.  
"MIKI-SAN!" Arimi shrieked. She saw a pale hand skim the surface.  
"MIKI!!!!!!!" Yuu screeched.  
"HELP US!!" Meiko yelled.  
"SHIT!!!" Kei fell to the ground. Suzu leaned against a nearby fence, watching contently. Yuu then dove into the ocean, followed by Kei, Ginta and then Miwa-san, they all swam in different directions. The girls screamed desperately for help on shore, and wondered why nobody was helping.  
"I don't see her, Yuu!" Miwa-san yelled.  
"MIKI!!" Kei screamed. Yuu dove under and caught a glimpse of his pale lover entangled in the seaweed and floating like a corpse. He dove to her, ripped the seaweed and brought her to the surface. She wasn't breathing.  
"MIKI!" Ginta gasped. Yuu brought her to shore when he and Arimi performed CPR. Meiko was sobbing in Miwa-san's arms. Miki spit out some water and opened her eyes a little.  
"Yuu.." she murmured, and then went unconcious.  
"She's breathing, she just fainted now.." Ginta said. Everyone sighed with relief.  
"Why didn't the lifeguards help?!" Meiko sobbed. Kei scowled in Suzu's direction.  
"That's what I'D like to know..." Kei growled.  
  
R&R!!! ^_^!!! 


	6. Confrontations -- 'YOU did this to her, ...

the NEXT chapter!! 4/23/02 notebook update: we're on chapter *15*!! WE DONT OWN ANYBODY!! PLEASEEEEEE R&R!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!! ~Nee & Ju  
  
(( )) = author notes  
  
MARMALADE HELL  
Chapter 6 - Confrontations  
"YOU did this to her, DIDN'T YOU!?"  
  
Yuu had tucked Miki in a warm bed. (Meiko and Arimi changed her clothes) She was still pale and unconcious and even a little cold. Yuu slid into bed beside her and held her close against his warm body.  
  
-------------  
  
"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Meiko screamed downstairs.  
"WHY didn't the lifeguards act?!" Arimi punched the table. Ginta and Miwa-san were arguing back at the beach with the lifeguards. Kei, however, was nowhere to be found.  
  
---------------  
  
"YOU did this to her, DIDN'T YOU!?" Kei screamed in anger, shaking Suzu. Suzu began to cry.  
"I-- I did it for our PLAN!"  
"KILLING someone WASN'T IN THE PLAN!"  
Suzu fell to her knees. "I--I'm SORRY!" she sobbed. Kei turned away.  
"You've got some serious PROBLEMS. You just better PRAY Miki comes out of this ok.." he snapped, and walked away, leaving Suzu to wallow in her own self-pity. ((Damn bitch! SHE SHOULD PITY HERSELF! She needs HELP! --oneechan))  
  
--------------  
  
Miwa-san and Ginta walked back into the beach house.   
"Those damned bastards wouldn't say one FUCKING thing!" Ginta fumed, punching the wall.  
"It's ok.. she's ok.." Arimi soothed, giving her boyfriend a hug.  
"Is she really..?" Miwa asked Meiko. The brunette only nodded. A tear fell down her cheek. Kei then entered the house.   
"What did they say?" he asked. He didn't know why he asked, he already knew the answer.  
"Nothing," Ginta hissed. His anger wasn't toward Kei-kun, but he couldn't help but to express his emotions.  
"Is she concious yet?" he asked.  
"Hai," Yuu replied, comming down the stairs, "..Arimi, can you make some tea? Meiko.. can you call the doctor?"  
"Yuu.. the doctor's been here six times.." Meiko sighed.  
"She just needs rest, Yuu, it's alright.. it's no one's fault.." Arimi whispered to him.  
"It IS someone's fault.. and when I find out WHO.." Yuu roared with anger. Suzu quivered in the doorway, tears streaming down her face.  
'Yuu will KILL me..' she thought.  
"Suzu-chan?" Meiko broke the silence.  
"I-- I.. Meiko-san.. I heard about Miki-san and I'm so SCARED.." she sobbed and ran into Miwa-san's arms (since Yuu was mad).  
"Shh.." Miwa-san whispered, condoling his little cousin.  
"Oniichan.." she blubbered. Kei clenched his fist and watched teh conniving child sob. Disgusted, he turned and left the room.  
  
---------------  
  
"Miki?" Kei questioned.  
"Yuu?" she asked.  
"No.." he replied, in a hurt tone.  
"Kei-kun?" Miki asked, but really it was more of a statement. She was still completely pale and shivering from the cold, "..what's wrong?"  
"Are you ok?" the green haired guy asked ((Green! ^.^ -neechan)).  
"I'm alive," the red-head sighed.  
"Yogata.." Kei said, going further into the room.  
"Soo.." Miki was desperately trying to find something to say, to make some kind of conversation. "How are you and Suzu-chan doing? You make such a really kawaii couple! I'm so glad you could find someone who was right for you.."  
Kei nodded sadly. ((awww.. -ju)) "Well.. I'm glad you're ok.." he patted the bed and walked out, "..if you only knew.." he whispered to himself.  
  
---------------  
  
The next morning Miki was up on her feet. She had a well-cooked breakfast, and some time outside with Meiko to gain some color she had lost in her cheeks. (she's always been pale, but now more than usual!)  
"Everyone was SO worried.." Meiko sighed, sipping an iced tea with a purple paper umbrella poking out. Miki stretched.  
"I'm really ok now, though.." she smiled. Arimi ran out, breathing heavily.  
"Yuu is-- is BEATING THE SHIT OUTTA KEI-KUN!!" she shrieked. ((NANI?! JU-SAMA!! --neechan))  
Meiko and Miki jumped up and ran into the house. Yuu was punching Kei into the counter, and he had a bloody lip.  
"BASTARD!!" Yuu screamed.  
"OH MY GOD!" Meiko shrieked.  
"They won't stop! Yuu overheard Kei saying how sorry he was to Miki when they were SLEEPING last night! He was IN the room! Pracitcally CONFESSING!" Ginta yelled. Miki watched the two brawl.  
"STOP THIS NOW!!!!" she screeched. Yuu stopped in mid-punch. Kei kicked Yuu so he toppled over. And then everyone was silent. Miki began to cry uncontrollably. Meiko, in an attempt to comfort her, was pushed away. Miki dashed out of the beach house door and ran along the beach, unaware of her destination.  
  
----------------  
  
"Takeshi.." a voice murmured. The man with jet black hair and unusually green eyes turned. They were both sitting in a convertible, parked by the beach.  
"Is it her, Muro?" he replied to the other, who happened to be the brunette WAITE from Romantic Cafe!  
"Not the one I wanted.. but the one YOU did.." Muro smirked. Takeshi nodded. They sped off after a pale, sobbing, teenage red head...  
  
  
R&R MINNA-SAMA!!!! PLEEEEEASE ^_^ 


End file.
